Helix: Pilot
| previous = | next = "Vector" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the science fiction drama series Helix. The episode was directed by Jeffrey Reiner with a teleplay and story written by series creator Cameron Porsandeh. It first aired on Syfy on Friday, January 10th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, a Center for Disease Control medical team's investigation of a disease outbreak at a high tech Arctic research lab uncovers the truth about a secretive research project that could threaten the future of humankind. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes * Helix was created by Cameron Porsandeh. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on January 20th, 2014. TV Rage.com; Helix, "Pilot"; Episode Info. * Producer Sandrine Gros d'Aillon is credited as Sandrine Gros D'Aillon in this episode. * This is Jeffrey Reiner's only work on season one of Helix as a director. * This is one of three episodes from season one where series creator Cameron Porsandeh is credited as either a writer or story developer. Allusions * A reference is made in this episode to G.I. Joe. G.I. Joe was initially a toy-line of 12-inch poseable action figures produced by Hasbro in the 1960s. In the mid-1980s, the concept was retooled for an animated television series, G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, which launched a massive merchandising line of 3¾-inch action figures. The franchise has since evolved to include numerous comic book titles, toys, clothing, and two live-action feature films. Bloopers * When taping up their wrist in the containment area, Alan's right hand gets taped up twice in a row. The second time his hands are completely untaped even though they clearly got taped up the shot before. Share TV.com; Helix, "Pilot"; Mistakes/Goofs. * When embedding the tracking device into their palms, the man holds the device straight up and down. However, in the close up, the tracker goes in at an angle. * Upon entering the facility for the first time they clearly ask the characters for their left hand to inject the tracking chip which gives them access to the entire base. However, when they pull the body from the air shaft after his hand was cut off, it was his right hand that was missing which the sick doctor then used to gain access to the lab. Home Video Helix: Season 1 is a three-disc Blu-ray collection that includes all thirteen episodes from season one of the Syfy Original Series, Helix. The collection was produced by Sony Pictures Entertainment and released in Region A/1 format (North American playback) on July 1st, 2014. The collection included an UltraViolet digital download that expires on December 31st, 2017. * Total running time: 526 minutes. * Spoken language: English. * Subtitles: English and French. * Aspect ratio: 1:77:1 (widescreen) This episode has also been made available on Netflix instant streaming video service, Hulu streaming video and digital download from Amazon.com. Amazon.com; Helix: Season 1; Instant video. See also External Links * * * * * * References Keywords Atlanta; Arctic; Centers for Disease Control; Doctor; Georgia; Major ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:January, 2014/Episodes